


Inked

by shinru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru
Summary: "I want you to tattoo all the flowers you coughed up before on my back. I want it etched on my skin."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day 3 for Bokuaka Week but I posted it on Twitter and decided to upload it here since this is my personal favorite. ヽ(；▽；)ノ

_ "Akaashi, I want to have a tattoo." _

_ "What? Why all of a sudden?" _

_ "I want you to tattoo all the flowers you coughed up before on my back. I want it etched on my skin." _

_ "How many times would I tell you that it isn't your fault?" _

_ "I know...but I want to have it. I want all your love on me, Akaashi. Even if it hurts me." _

* * *

The door opened and the bell chimed revealing three tall people entering Akaashi's tattoo shop. He removed his mask and waited for them to reach the counter. 

The guy with blonde hair and wearing glasses spoke up. "This idiot want a tattoo." He pointed at the guy with black rooster hair. 

"Hey! Calling me idiot is unnecessary." He turned to Akaashi and smiled. "We heard you're the popular tattoo artist around here and I want my boyfriend's face tattooed on my left ass cheek."

He earned a smack from the blonde guy. "Shut up, Kuroo." 

Kuroo laughed. "What do you think, Bo?" 

Akaashi noticed the sad smile on Bokuto's face but was immediately replaced by a bright one when Kuroo talked to him. 

Bokuto put his hand on the blonde guy's shoulder. "Why not Tsukishima's name? Or a moon since his name means moon?" 

Kuroo's eyes lit up. "Ah, you're a genius, man!" 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto's hand lingered on Tsukishima's shoulder, squeezing a little before falling down on his side. He was always good at reading people and Bokuto was the type who was so easy to read. 

_ Sucks to fall in love with your bestfriend's boyfriend, huh?  _

"I want Tsukishima Kei's name on my back. Can I pick a font?" 

Akaashi took the clear folder where he compiled the different fonts and designs he made before. "Here, and while doing so, you can sit on the couch. Tell me when you're done."

Tsukishima and Kuroo went to the couch but Bokuto stayed in front of the counter. Akaashi looked at him and smiled politely. 

"Do you want to get tattooed too?" 

"O-oh, no... I don't like needles. You know, being their third wheel can be exhausting so mind if I chat with you a bit?" 

Akaashi shook his head. "I don't mind."

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, by the way." He extended his hand. 

Akaashi took it without second thoughts. "Akaashi Keiji."

* * *

He shouldn't have taken that hand. He shouldn't have said that he didn't mind talking to Bokuto. If he had known that Bokuto was someone who was easy to love, he should have stopped himself before falling too deep. 

Akaashi bent over the sink, coughing up a flower.

_ Carnation — Admiration _

" 'Kaashi, have I told you how I fell in love with Tsukki?" He was sitting on the couch inside the shop. He has been visiting everyday. "His words bite but he cares. He cares a lot. And I really love him for that."

That night, Akaashi coughed up a flower again but it was different this time.

_ Tulip — Hope _

"I care about him too, Kenma," Akaashi said on the phone. "I can replace Tsukishima, right?" 

He heard Kenma sighed. "Caring about him doesn't mean he'll return your feelings, Akaashi. Don't hurt yourself anymore than this. Please have a surgery."

_ Sunflower — Loyalty _

Akaashi stared at Bokuto while he was laughing on the movie they were watching. It was Saturday and Bokuto was staying over at his apartment. He knew that this wasn't gonna help him. He knew that his condition will just get worse. But how can he say no to Bokuto's adorable whining? 

_ He will be the death of me.  _

"Fuck!" Akaashi bent over his sink again, coughing nonstop and this time, a new flower came out from his mouth. 

_ Rose — Love _

His breath hitched. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He held his chest and slid down on the floor. Why did he have to fall for someone who loves someone else? Why was it so hard to stop this feelings? 

"Akaashi, I will set an appointment for you," Kenma said when he called him. 

Akaashi stayed silent for a while before answering. "Okay," he whispered. 

Akaashi went to the shop even though he kept coughing and spitting out red petals from his mouth. 

He looked at his watch and sighed. He still have enough time before his surgery starts so he will spend his time here in the shop before going. 

He opened the door and was surprised to see Bokuto sitting on the couch. He forgot that he gave Bokuto a spare key and told him he can stay here anytime. 

The coughing was getting worse. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. 

" 'Kaashi, are you okay?" Bokuto went closer to him and took his hand away from his mouth. 

Akaashi's heartbeat rang on his ear like drums. He looked at Bokuto's golden eyes and felt his knees going weak when he saw the concern in it. 

"I'm fine." He coughed again and swallowed down the petal in his mouth. "Why are you here?" 

They sat down on the couch. Akaashi tried his best to swallow the pain down even though he felt the flower on his throat, fighting its way out. 

"I told Tsukki that I loved him," Bokuto said. 

Akaashi felt like someone pounded his heart. It hurts... it hurts too much. 

"W-what did he say?" 

Bokuto grinned. "He told me I was an idiot." He laughed. "And I agreed because I was too blinded by my love for him that I didn't see what's really in front of me."

"What do you mean?" 

"Akaashi, I love you."

Akaashi wasn't able to stop himself from coughing and a flower fell on his hand. 

_ Daisy — New Beginning _

After coughing up the flower, Akaashi felt better. The heaviness on his chest and the pain on his throat was gone. 

"You... love me?" Akaashi's eyes were filled with tears. He grabbed Bokuto's shirt. 

" 'Kaashi, are you okay? You... the flower." He looked at the daisy on Akaashi's palm. "You have hanahaki?" 

Akaashi nodded his head.

"So you love me all this time?" Bokuto's eyes glistened like he was about to cry. Akaashi nodded again. 

Bokuto gently pulled him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Akaashi. I'm sorry for hurting you." His body was shaking and Akaashi had to rub his back to make him calm down. 

"It's not your fault, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. "You're not hard to love and I ended up falling for you hard."

* * *

Akaashi stared at Bokuto's back. He traced the tattoo using his fingers and every part that his fingers touched, he replaced it with his lips. 

_ Love, Loyalty, Admiration, New Beginning _

"Ji... mmm... love you," Bokuto murmured in his sleep. He turned around and unconsciously put his arm around Akaashi's waist. 

Akaashi leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Bokuto's lips. "I love you too, Kou."


End file.
